Crise existencial
by Pequenina-TVD
Summary: Elena lembra-se de tudo, agora tem de escolher com quem realmente quer ficar. Será que vai compreender tudo melhor, agora que é um vampiro ? Será que vai aceitar aquilo que é ? A morte é apenas o inicio !
1. Um novo começo

**Capitulo 1 - Um novo começo**

A possibilidade de ela não viver em sofrimento o resto da eternidade é quase impossível, se bem a conheço, mas eu vou cuidar dela, eu prometo.

Ela estava deitada no sofá, em minha casa. Estava a dormir, penso eu. Aproximei-me dela e pude contemplar toda a sua beleza, agora ainda mais evidente. Acho que me distrai tanto a olhar para ela, que a acordei.

- Damon… - sussurrou ela, pouco segura do que eu estava ali a fazer.

- Desculpa ter-te acordado. Estava só a ver se estavas bem… – menti. Porque não tive coragem para admitir o verdadeiro motivo de ali estar. Porque eu sei que ela sabe que ela se lembra de tudo agora e por isso é difícil para mim conversar com ela, ter uma conversa sólida.

- Não faz mal, Damon. Eu estou bem…

Olhei para ela, novamente, e algo me dizia o contrário. Por isso, fiz-lhe sinal para me deixar sentar junto dela. Ela deixou e depois de todos os movimentos, parei um segundo para apreciar como estávamos. Eu estava sentado com a sua cabeça nas minhas pernas. Uma sensação nova, um novo começo. Mas tive que acordar do meu transe, ela estava a chamar-me.

- Damon! Damon!

- Desculpa, estava a pensar numa coisa. Diz.

- Hum. Olha, precisamos de falar, sabes disso. – O meu coração, se batesse, estaria aos pulos, estaria a bater freneticamente. Será que iria falar das memórias? Aquelas que eu a fiz esquecer?

- Sim. Acho que temos de falar, Elena.


	2. A conversa

**Capitulo 2 - A conversa**

- Porque é que não mostras aquilo que realmente és? - Agora estou confuso. Estará a falar de quê?

- O que realmente sou? – Ela vai dizer que sou um assassino, um pervertido, um imbecil; tem de ser isso.

- A melhor pessoa que alguma vez conheci! Damon, tu… - Estava a olhar fixamente para a lareira, se olha-se para baixo iria encontrar os seus olhos, visto que ainda continuava com a sua cabeça sobre as minhas pernas.

- Eu? – Hesitei. Ela não podia estar a dizer isto, não agora, depois de tudo. Das lembranças, de tudo o sofrimento que lhe causei enquanto era humana…

- Tu não mostras nada disto… Tu pedes-me para lutar por tudo o que eu quero sem sequer me conheceres… - Tin, tin, tin! Alerta vermelho na minha cabeça, mais que nunca. Vamos ter esta conversa e eu nem me preparei para tal.

- Elena, eu disse-te que não quero criar expectativas a ninguém. Se o fiz, foi porque achei que era o mais correcto. Apesar de, às vezes, isso sair um bocadinho ao lado daquilo que eu esperava… - Estava a divagar, sem saber muito bem o que dizer. Talvez fosse o melhor, mudar de assunto. Mas não era o que eu queria.

- Damon, não sejas assim contigo próprio. És uma óptima pessoa, um bom homem. – Agora tentou forçar-me a olhar para ela, mas eu resisti.

Eu não estava a aguentar ouvir mais uma única palavra dela a meu respeito, não desta maneira. É suposto eu não mostrar amor, carinho ou qualquer tipo de afectos mas com ela era diferente. Era como um vidro, que em nada se comparava ao ferro. Com ela iria partir, por muito firme que estivesse, em nada suportava o ferro.

Ela sentou-se junto a mim e estava tao próxima, em todos os sentidos… Tinha de agir, tinha de fazer algo, bem ou mal. Aproximei-me ainda mais dela e segurei-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos enquanto sussurrava o nome dela. Ela olhou-me nos olhos, acho que olhou através deles para tentar descobrir o que eu estava a sentir, e eu sei! Eu sei que ela viu o quanto eu a amava e a queria.

Pousou as suas mãos no meu rosto mas passado alguns segundos, estava a percorrer o meu rosto com os seus dedos até parar nos meus olhos e com um gesto suave e delicado fechou os meus olhos. Depois colocou os seus dedos nos meus lábios e entregou-se a mim.

A sensação dos seus lábios nos meus era como eu me lembrava, mas agora os seus beijos eram mais urgentes, mais fogosos. Não sei quanto tempo apreciei o toque dos seus lábios mas quando se afastou de mim e eu abri os olhos, eu via-a de olhos fixos em mim, maravilhada como nunca a tinha visto.

- Boa noite, Elena. – Sussurrei-lhe e levantei-me com um sorriso glorioso.

Fui para o meu quarto, deitei-me e adormeci.


	3. A indecisão

- Damon! Damon! Acorda! – Alguém me acordou. Não percebi de imediato mas quando forcei os meus olhos a enfrentarem a realidade, vi quem era. O Stefan.

- O que se passa agora? Já não se pode dormir?

- Damon, é a Elena. – Já não estava a gostar da conversa. Ainda ontem à noite estava tudo bem, melhor que bem, e o Stefan estava com cara de ter encontrado algo de muito mau.

Levantei-me, vesti-me em 10 segundos, sem apreciar o toque suave da seda ou do algodão na minha pele, e fiquei em frente a ele, à espera de um novo problema para resolver. Mas o que mais me preocupava era o perigo que a Elena podia correr…

- Vá, conta o que aconteceu! – Estava a ficar desesperado, irritado, perturbado e isso não era uma boa combinação. Onde está a alegria com que me deitei? Alegria essa que se pode prolongar por toda a eternidade.

- A Elena não está aqui nem em casa, não atende o telemóvel e ninguém sabe dela. Desapareceu! – O meu querido maninho estava impaciente, descontrolado como nunca o vira.

- O quê? Ainda ontem à noite esteve aqui. – Calma, não vás por aí. Ele não pode saber por ti. Tem de ser ela a contar, afinal é ela quem tem de escolher. É o teu irmão, Damon. E assim começo a pensar que a minha consciência é bem mais falante que eu.

- Ela esteve contigo? Disse-te alguma coisa? Fazes ideia de onde possa estar. – Será que fugiu por minha causa? Depois do que aconteceu, tinha necessidade de fugir? Tinha, pois tinha, sente-se culpada. Mas eu vou encontra-la.

- Temos de a encontrar! Vou ligar à Bonnie e ver o que ela consegue descobrir.

- Ok. Eu vou procura-la por aí, vou aos sítios onde costuma estar e assim… - Onde te meteste Elena? Não te posso perder agora.

O Stefan, quando voltei a mim, já tinha desaparecido e eu também sai de casa. Parei à porta de casa e lembrei-me de todos os lugares possíveis em que ela podia estar sozinha, a pensar. Lembrei-me de um sítio e tinha a certeza que lá estava. No cemitério.

Percorri, incessantemente, todas as ruas, todos os atalhos para lá chegar e o mais depressa possível. Demorei 30 segundos. Eram 11 horas da manha e, por isso, foi muito mais fácil de a encontrar. Parei junto de uma árvore de modo a que ela não me visse nem dessa pela minha presença. A Elena, a minha menina, estava encostada à campa dos seus pais, a escrever no seu diário. Estava tão concentrada que nem sequer me ouviu a chegar até à beira dela.

- Elena…

- Damon… - Levantou o olhar do diário e olhou para mim e eu vi as suas lagrimas a trespassarem a sua suave e brilhante pele.

- Andamos todos à tua procura, ninguém sabia de ti… O Stefan daqui a pouco também sabe que estás aqui. Ele foi falar com a Bonnie. O que se passa, Elena? – Ajoelhei-me em frente a ela para tentar perceber melhor o que ela estava a sentir e também para lhe limpar as lágrimas.

- Não fales, Damon. Fica só aqui comigo… - E eu assim fiz. Sentei-me a seu lado e abracei-a.

A Elena continuou a chorar mas passado uma hora, o que choro cessou. Apesar de não ter dito uma única palavra nem se ter mexido por entre os meus braços, senti-a mais decidida, mais determinada.

- Damon… Desculpa ter desaparecido sem avisar ninguém mas está tudo a acontecer ao mesmo tempo. – Eu também aconteci e ela arrependeu-se.

- Não faz mal. O que importa é que estás bem, quero dizer, em segurança.

Ficamos assim abraçados durante o que me pareceu um minuto no paraíso e dava tudo para que fosse assim, para toda a eternidade. Mas de repente, senti-a paralisada e depois percebi porquê…


	4. O desejo nunca vem só

Escutei, com muita cautela, tudo o que me rodeava para entender de onde vinham aqueles movimentos. Vinha de oeste e senti que se aproximava lentamente.

A Elena continuava paralisada e eu percebi que todo o seu corpo combatia contra a sua mente. Debateu-se durante, aquilo que me pareceu, uns 10 minutos, sem mover um único dedo.

Era hora de almoço, o dia ficara quente em Mystic Falls e principalmente ali no cemitério o sol parecia penetrar a nossa pele como fogo. Provavelmente, tinha saído do emprego para almoçar e aproveitara para ir ao cemitério. Pobre homem…Sitio errado à hora errada.

Ouvi cada passa, cada batida do seu coração, cada pulsação e quase que consegui imaginar o sangue a fluir-lhe nas veias.

A Elena pestanejou, reagiu. Isso era bom sinal. O desejo de se alimentar daquele homem tinha passado. Ou não…

Numa fracção de segundos, apercebi-me da sua ausência ao meu lado e vi, com os meus olhos azuis profundos, a minha amada a ceder à tentação. Ela estava já a morder o pescoço daquele sujeito quando me levantei e a agarrei pela cintura. A força, entre nós, foi tanta que acabamos os dois no chão.

-Elena! – Tinha que a chamar à razão. Apesar de aquilo ser normal enquanto é jovem, sei que se iria sentir mal consigo própria se o tivesse matado.

-Desculpa! O que é que eu fiz? – Ela chorava compulsivamente e eu afaguei-lhe o rosto e abracei-a para a reconfortar.

Passado um tempo, reparei no homem. Estava sentado no chão, com as mãos no pescoço, completamente cheio de sangue. Levantei-me sem perturbar a Elena, dei o meu sangue àquele homem, fiz-o esquecer que aquilo tinha acontecido e mandei-o embora.

Depois de ter tratado dele, voltei para junto da Elena, que continuava a chorar, demasiado amargurada para disfarçar. Coloquei-a nos meus braços, no meu colo e ela aconchegou-se a mim.

- Damon… eu…eu… - Mas eu não a deixei falar pois coloquei o meu dedo sobre os seus lábios.

-Shh… não digas nada. Já passou, Elena. Não fizeste nada. – Comecei a mexer no seu cabelo brilhante e suave até ela parar de chorar.

Quando dei conta já estava a escurecer. O dia quente que fora de manha, transformara-se numa noite amena e com uma brisa de ar fresco.

- Elena vamos embora, sim? Já está de noite, querida. – Apesar de estar a amar vê-la a dormir nos meus braços, tinha de a acordar. Tinha de a levar para casa.

-Ah? Que horas são? – Parecia desorientada ao abrir os olhos mas quando me olhou nos olhos sorriu e eu não percebi que significado aquilo tinha.

- Já é tarde, vou levar-te a casa. – Forcei-me a levantar. Tinha que ser.

-Ok, vamos.

Durante o caminho até casa, não dissemos uma única palavra e isso continuou até depois de ela entrar em casa, pois eu ficara à escuta e ouvira todos os seus movimentos. Foi directa para o quarto e deitou-se.

Eu segui para casa mas algo perturbava a minha mente. Onde teria estado o Stefan? De certeza que sabia que a Elena estava no cemitério mas não apareceu. Porquê?

**Quero reviews , please !** Gostava de saber se gostam ou não


	5. O lado bom dos irmãos Salvatore

Capitulo 5

Estava já a chegar ao meu quarto quando me deparei com ele na minha cama.

-Stefan…Parece que te enganaste no quarto. – Parecia bêbedo ou algo do género. Só sabia que estava terrivelmente perturbado.

-Tens muita piada, Stefan! Eu estou no quarto certo. O do vilão! – Outra vez não! Ele estava a fazer-se passar por mim!

-Eih! Eih! Eih! Calma lá! Não vais fazer aquilo outra vez. Eu sou o irmão mau. – Aproximei-me da minha cama, para o tentar tirar dali. Era um dia para esquecer em certas partes, porque outras…

-Ok! Então Damon, salvaste a donzela em apuros? – E enquanto o dizia, o Stefan colocou os braços por baixo da cabeça. Esta atitude era minha, não dele.

-Se estas a falar da Elena, sim salvei! Pensei que também lá ias estar para mostrares o lado bom dos irmãos Salvatore. – Comecei a ficar irritado. É da Elena que estamos a falar!

-O lado bom? Bem, isso cabe a ti mostrar. Tu, agora, és o irmão bom. Já falamos sobre isto, lembras-te? – Tinha-se levantado e tinha-se posto à minha frente com o seu riso hilariante, que qualquer um quer fazer parar.

-Oh! Diz lá! Tu sabias onde ela estava e mesmo assim não foste lá. Ela quase matou um homem, Stefan! – Estava mesmo a virar-lhe costas, quando ele saltou para cima de mim. Cai-mos os dois no chão, que estava tao frio como a nossa relação naquele exacto momento, e não me deixou sair dali.

-Ouve-me com atenção! Eu fui lá, eu fui! E tu só não ouviste porque estavas demasiado encantado a mexer-lhe no cabelo e tudo mais. – Com isto largou-me e mostrou todo o sofrimento através do seu olhar.

Eu levantei-me e quis desesperadamente um Bourbon, mas o Stefan chamou-me e eu tive de parar, queria saber até que ponto os seus pensamentos já tinha vagueado.

-Ela vai ter de escolher, Damon. E olha…eu não vou interferir mais, já não mereço ficar com ela.

Eu fiquei incrédulo com o que ele tinha dito. Olhei para ele com sinceridade e mostrei-lhe que não era bem assim. Mas em instantes vi-me sozinho no meu quarto. Esqueci o Bourbon e fui tomar banho. Precisava de sentir a água morna a escorrer pelo meu corpo, para limpar todas as impurezas, que até ali perduravam.

Depois fui-me deitar na minha cama com lenções de seda, era desta tranquilidade que eu precisava. Mas todo o meu corpo estava mais descontrolado que uma bomba prestes a explodir, e iria continuar assim até ela tomar uma decisão.

Enquanto todas as preocupações da minha vida fossem a decisão dela ou a fúria do meu irmão, eu iria conseguir controlar o incontrolável.

* * *

**Quero reviews , please :)**

**Para continuarem a ler esta fan fiction , digam se gostam ou não **

**Já tenho o proximo capitulo pronto :b basta voces pedirem :)**


	6. Preparativos

**Olá a todos os que lêem a minha fanfiction :) Neste capitulo pus, no inicio, um pensamento da Elena. Apesar do resto do capitulo ser o Damon. Ao longo dos capítulos vou introduzindo mais personagens. Se quiserem que no proximo capitulo fale de alguma personagem ou que essa personagem contacte com o Damon. Escrevam nas reviews :) **

* * *

"Querido diário,

Ele esperou que eu subisse para o meu quarto e depois foi-se embora, pois eu senti-o do lado de fora de minha casa. Tinha de lhe agradecer por me ter ajudado e pedir-lhe desculpa por ser uma preocupação e um problema para ele. Ele está a surpreender-me tanto… Poucas foram as vezes que vi o Damon assim. Talvez com a situação da Rose ou com o Jeremy, mas só nessas situações.

Mas isto não pode continuar assim, eu quase matei um homem! Vou parar de me alimentar e ninguém me vai impedir. " Elena

Acordei desorientado com tudo o que andava a acontecer. Eu tinha de proteger a Elena mesmo que o meu irmão me acusasse de estar a influenciar a decisão dela. Antes de qualquer decisão dela estava a sua segurança e mesmo agora, para mim, continuava a ser uma Elena frágil como era em humana. Para mim, é a mesma Elena.

Tentei perceber se o Stefan estava em casa mas não estava. Senti a serenidade a regressar à minha vida. O dia estava a começar bem, sem discussões ou problemas e para celebrar tal facto, decidi beber Bourbon. _Oh meu querido Bourbon!_ , pensei eu para os meus botões, que naquela altura não existiam.

Depois a preocupação voltou e somente a Elena prevalecia no meu pensamento. Tinha de arranjar maneira de ver se estava bem hoje, depois do que aconteceu ontem ainda poderia estar abalada e eu tinha de lá estar para a apoiar.

Acabara de vestir uma camisa preta e umas calças de ganga que sempre me ficara bem e admiro a minha esplêndida beleza antes de arranjar maneira de a ir ver, mas entretanto batem à porta.

-Olá, barbie! – Caroline a bater à minha porta logo de manha não era uma boa combinação.

-Olá, Damon! – Sorri e entra apressadamente em minha casa com um bloco de notas na mão.

-Oh! Deixa-te de suspense e sê directa, que não estou para trocadilhos hoje. – Ainda estava a fechar a porta. Estava demasiado cansado emocionalmente para os dramas da Caroline.

- Bem, então é o seguinte. Amanha, fazes anos, certo? Logo vamos organizar uma… - Mas eu interrompi-a.

-Primeiro, quem é que te disse que eu fazia anos amanha? E segundo, quem é que te disse que eu queria uma festa? Era isso que ias dizer não era? Festa. Por isso esquece a ideia, eu não quero festa nenhuma. Comemora o aniversário quem faz mais um ano de vida e que eu saiba faço mais um ano de morto, logo não há festa para ninguém. – Comecei a empurra-la para sair mas ela deteve-se.

-A disse-me que viu através dos registos dos fundadores e foi ela que teve a iniciativa. E sim vou fazer uma festa e é aqui em casa por isso deixa-me ver o que preciso… Hum…Queres Bourbon, certo? Claro que sim! – E continuo a fazer perguntas e a responder ela própria. Eu fartei-me e deixei-a ali sozinha. Detesto isto.

Sai de casa só para não aturar mais a Barbie mas assim já tinha um pretexto para ir ver a Elena. _Mas desde quando é que preciso de uma pretexto para ir ver a mulher que amo_, pensei eu muito para os meus botões que já tinha e sorri.

Percorri as ruas com o meu carro até casa da Elena e bati à porta. Esperei cerca de 5 minutos e ela abriu-me a porta. Estava tão pálida quando me deu os bons dias que até a podia confundir com uma estátua. Deixou-me entrar enquanto lhe retribuía o bom dia com um sorriso carinhoso.

-Que estás aqui a fazer, Damon? – Ainda estava de pijama mas engana-se quem pensa que não estava sexy, porque estava mesmo sexy metida naqueles mini calções.

-Bem, primeiro queria saber como estava a menina de cristal hoje. Segundo, a Caroline está a fazer das dela e eu preciso da tua ajuda para a parar. – Sentei-me no sofá e agarrei uma das almofadas que lá estavam, apenas porque não sabia o que fazer com as mãos. Ela sentou-se a meu lado e agarrou-se ao meu braço. Aconchegou-se a mim como eu me tinha aconchegado à almofada, porém eu já tinha largado a almofada porque a Elena era bem melhor que uma almofada.

-Estou bem, Damon. Ah… só estou com algumas dores no corpo mas já passa. O que é que a Caroline fez? – Ela estava a olhar para mim com aquele seu olhar curioso e que me derretia.

- A Caroline vai organizar uma festa de aniversário para mim! Tens de me ajudar, Elena. Ela não pode fazer isto! É que ainda por cima é lá em casa. – Ela ficou a olhar para mim, muito séria ou talvez admirada.

- O que foi, Elena? Estas a olhar assim para mim porquê? Não me digas que já sabias disto…

-Bem, na verdade, nunca me falaste do teu dia de anos. Quando é? E não sabia de nada, Damon. – Ela estava a sorrir. Eu consegui que ela sorrisse e se fosse aquele dia de anos que a fizesse sorrir, eu iria aceitar esse dia e essa festa com muito gosto.

- É amanha… Porquê? A minha warrior princess quer ir? – Toma estragas-te tudo. "A minha" e ela larga o meu braço e levanta-se.

-Não sei, depois vemos isso… - Agora estava embaraçada e eu também. Que estupidez a minha.

-Acho que tenho de ir dizer à Caroline para fazer a festa, apesar de ela não precisar da minha aprovação para a fazer. Adeus, Elena. – Sorriu forçadamente e eu também e fui-me embora.

De regresso a casa vejo a Caroline ainda lá e também Tyler que estava a ajudar a namorada.

-Olha, Caroline, eu aceito que faças a festa mas nada de exageros. Ok, Barbie?

-Claro que não! Não te preocupes! – Riu-se e fez aquela cara de " Eu não estou interessada nas tuas exigências, eu é que sei.". – Oh Tyler, não é aí! Pára! Esse vermelho fica à beira da lareira! Não, não, não! Mas para a esquerda… aí! Não mexas mais!

-Ok, tem calma! Vai ficar perfeito. Agora tem calma! – Ouço o Tyler a dizer enquanto já me estou a dirigir para o quarto. Aposto que ele já estava farto de estar ali às ordens dela mas o amor…

A falar em amor, a Elena não me saía da cabeça. Ela rejeitou-me. Será que vem à festa?

* * *

**Gostaram do capitulo ? Digam-me se sim ou não. Gostava muito de ter as vossas opiniões :)**

**O próximo capitulo vai ter vários confrontos como Damon-Elena, Damon-Jeremy e vai aparecer a Rose. Se quiserem dar alguma dica para como queriam o seguimento da FanFiction, é só dizer nas reviews :)**

**Espero que continuem a seguir :) Com amor, Pequenina TVD**


	7. Lembranças

**Olá caros leitores! **

**Desculpem a demora a postar. Já estava escrito à algum tempo mas ainda não tinha tido possibilidade de postar.**

**Acabei por fazer algumas alterações, pois achei que precisava de um capitulo assim antes de toda a acção que vão ser os próximos capítulos.**

**Espero que gostem! **

* * *

Observei o meu quarto e deparei-me com a mesma coisa com que me deparava há anos. Estagnou tal como eu. Parou no tempo como eu parei e aquilo, o meu quarto, era o único sitia onde eu sabia que encontrava a minha humanidade. Não só por todos os objectos que me pertenciam enquanto era humano mas também porque ali existiam todas as memórias, sem nunca desaparecerem com o tempo. O meu quarto é como uma caixa de lembranças que só apaga aquilo que se deita ao lixo e eu nunca deitei nada ao lixo…

A única coisa fora do meu quarto que me traz a réstia de humanidade que existe do meu ser não vivo é ela, a Elena. Ela consegue absorver todos os meus pedaços quebrados, todos os meus pedaços queimados e renova por pedaços não completamente sólidos e firmes mas por pedaços seguros e cheios de amor e carinho. Nada no mundo pode compensar ou superar essa sensação. Eu não sou bom, sou mau mas ela consegue tornar-me menos mau, faz-me agir de outra forma.

Aquela possibilidade de a ter perdido para sempre foi demasiado cruel. Vê-lo nos meus braços a morrer, o meu melhor amigo, e depois ela também, porque ele só poderia morrer se o mesmo lhe acontecesse a ela.

Quando me dirigia para o hospital, para a ver pela última vez, pensei no que iria fazer depois de ela desaparecer para sempre, como seria a minha vida sem ela e não encontrei nenhuma solução. O meu mundo e a minha vida deixa de fazer sentido sem ela, por isso, decidi que depois de me despedir dela iria para a ponte onde ela e os seus pais morreram, até amanhecer e morreria ali, perto da sua alma e eu sei que se o tivesse feito iria encontrar paz.

Passei tanto tempo a reviver os últimos dias, que me perdi no tempo. Já era de noite.

- Posso, Damon? - Perguntou Caroline, que acabara de bater na porta do meu quarto.

- Sim, podes. - Não me apercebi de todos os meus movimentos desde que chegara ao meu quarto mas agora reparei que estava deitado na minha cama. Ao ouvir aquilo que me pareceu uma frase automática produzida pela minha boca, levantei-me também automaticamente.

-Olha já acabamos. Já vi tudo o que precisava, por isso vou embora. Amanhã arranjo os últimos pormenores! – Caroline continuava a sorrir, como naquela manha, estridentemente e os olhos azuis irradiavam uma luz cristalina. – Bem, vou embora que o Tyler está farto disto.

-Ok vai lá. Ah… e obrigado por tratares de tudo e agradece também ao Tyler por mim. – A minha postura perante Caroline era tal e qual a de um zombie e todos os meus movimentos foram apenas instintivos novamente.

-Tu não estás bem. Alias, nestes últimos dias tens andado diferente. – Agora estava a aproximar-se de mim como se eu fosse o melhor amigo dela. Deve andar a confundir as coisas!

- Oh! Eu não sou o Stefan. Não sou amável nem carinhoso. É por isso que sou o irmão mau, o vilão! Ok! Estou óptimo! Vai para casa, já fizeste muito por hoje e eu vou morder alguém. – A ironia e o sarcasmo sempre fora o melhor de mim, tenho que admitir.

- Ok, ok! Parece que afinal és o mesmo Damon de sempre. Óptimo! -Ela saiu do meu quarto e da minha casa com Tyler que já a tinha chamado milhares de vezes. Até sei o que ia fazer a seguir. Sem comentários. Agora estava sozinho em casa.

-Bourbon! Vem a mim! – Chamei eu esperando uma resposta que não apareceu.

Assim, atravessei todas as divisões até chegar à preciosa garrafa de Bourbon e bebi, bebi, bebi até à última gota. Enquanto ingeria todo o líquido acastanhado que aquela garrafa continha, olhei para a lareira mas acho que não vi absolutamente nada. A lareira expulsava do seu interior raios de calor que para a minha pele eram calorosos mas simultaneamente ardentes como o sol e penetraram na minha pele como vidro cortante.

-Então maninho, se estás a beber por causa da idade, bem acho que não precisas. Sabes que não vais ficar com rugas. – Só me faltava esta. Mas como estou semi-bêbado, sou capaz de lhe fazer umas perguntas.

Virei-me de costas para a lareira e vi de imediato Stefan que se mantinha de pé com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e também as pernas cruzadas, uma sobre a outra, mantendo uma posição, mesmo assim, equilibrada. Envergava uma t-shirt branca que eu sempre achara que lhe ficara muito bem. Pensei no que poderia perguntar mas apenas por breves segundos, pois a minha cabeça já não controlava nenhum movimento do meu corpo.

-Olha lá, só por curiosidade, tu e a Elena? Nada? Ela disse-me "Eu amo-o, Damon", "Vai ser sempre o Stefan" – E tentei imitar a voz delicada da Elena.

Quando o olhei pareceu-me pensativo como se não esperasse que ela me dissesse tal coisa. Bem, eu esperava e sei que ela o vai escolher a ele, se já não o escolheu. Eu olhei para o meu irmão ansioso por uma resposta e ele percebeu isso.

-Eu dei-lhe espaço. Eu já disse que lhe dava espaço. Até porque ela não me disse que me escolhia. Disse-te a ti que escolhia indirectamente, mas foi uma decisão humana. Agora é vampira, tudo é amplificado, tenho de a deixar escolher.

-Hum...Stefan sempre o pensador e dono das emoções. – Acho que estava a dançar com a garrafa enquanto lhe dizia aquilo mas não tenho a certeza. Apenas sei que o olhei com algum desprezo.

-Sim, sim...Já sei disso tudo, Damon.- Falou-me num tom de desinteressado, mas depois mudou o seu tom de voz, algo que eu posso chamar lamechas. - Antes que me esqueça. Depois tens de ir a casa do Ric. Acho que queres ser tu a tratar disso… Quando quiseres… - Chegou-se a mim e bateu-me gentilmente nas costas. Eu olhei-o com um olhar suplicante como quem diz "não devias ter falado nisso", e Stefan foi-se embora para o seu quarto.

* * *

**Gostaram ? Vá lá quero reviews ! **

**Gostava de saber se gostam ou não :)**

**Beijinhos e até ao próximo capitulo.**

_**Capitulo 8 - Parabéns, Damon! - Não percam ;)**_


	8. Parabéns, Damon!

-Vá lá! Veste-te! Já viste que horas são? - Gritou a Caroline, muito desesperada. Mas estava bonita, vinha com um vestido vermelho curto, cheio de mini objectos cintilantes, que a faziam brilhar no meio do escuro.

-Ok, já vou! Barbie irritante! - E nisto levanto-me e ela fica de boca aberta a olhar para mim, pois estava quase nu e eu sei que a minha beleza é de outro mundo.

-Pronto quero que sejas rápido a arranjar-te. - Começou a sair do meu quarto mas lembrou-se de algo e voltou-se para mim. - Ah! Parabéns! - Lá estava ela com aquele sorriso de miúda, mas depois acabou por se ir embora.

Estava novamente só mas agora não podia vaguear nos meus pensamentos, tinha de me arranjar. Abri o armário, depois de tomar banho, e olhei para toda a minha roupa. Escolhi uma camisa azul escura, umas calças pretas e pronto, já estava feito. Olhei, no final, ara o espelho para arranjar o cabelo e fui para a sala.

A Caroline estava lá a dar os seus últimos retoques, tal como tinha dito, mas também lá estava Tyler que me deu os parabéns. Decidi, depois de ver toda aquela confusão, sair de casa.

Quando já me encontrava no jardim para ir para o meu carro, apareceu Stefan.

-Parabéns, maninho! Então estás a ficar mais velho, hein? - Diz ele a rir-se como se tivesse imensa piada.

-Obrigado e não teve piada. Tens de te convencer que eu é que digo coisas estupidas com piada, maninho. - Disse-lhe enquanto piscava o olho.

-Hum hum, Damon. Vemo-nos na festa. - E foi para dentro de casa a uma velocidade alucinante.

Cheguei à beira do meu carro e pensei para onde poderia ir e lembrei-me do Grill.

- Hei! Parabéns! - A voz tinha um propósito entusiasta, vindo de alguém bem mais novo que eu. Este bateu-me no ombro e sorriu.

- Jeremy. Obrigado! - Queria que soasse melhor, porém teve um pouco o resultado contrário.

-Bem, que alegria hein?!

Jeremy dirigiu-se para o lado interior do balcão do Grill e serviu-me um Bourbon. Porém a conversa ficou por ali. Ele continuou a servir os clientes que ali chegavam e eu fiquei apenas com aquele copo de Bourbon e recordações. Recordações de Alaric, de Elena enquanto humana, de mim e daquilo que eu era.

O Damon que sempre insisti ser, o monstro, aquele que não tinha qualquer ressentimento por nada que fizesse, foi-se embora. Se foi ela que me mudou, sim posso dizer que sim mas também ele, o Ric me mudou. Tornou-se um homem melhor, um ser diferente e eu não posso dizer que não sou isto, porque sou. Porque depois de muitos anos, encontrei pessoas que me mostraram como devia viver com a morte, como lidar com ela sem que sentisse medo dela. Porque eu acho que sempre foi isso que senti, medo desta minha morte. Medo das consequências de lutar contra esse medo. Medo de sentir novamente amor por uma mulher ou por um irmão/amigo.

Agora a olhar para aquele balcão e para aquelas mesas, onde estavam pessoas desconhecidas, a consumir algo que pediam, que estavam com outras pessoas e juntas falavam e sorriam, lembrei-me de que também eu já tinha estado naquele lugar com aquele papel e com Ric. Eramos a companhia um do outro na bebida, nos planos para salvar Elena ou Stefan, nas conversas, nas opiniões e agora... Ele não estava ali, morrera nos meus braços e já não me restava nada de bom.

Passaram horas até que fui obrigado a encarar a realidade.

- Damon?! - Chamou Jeremy, um pouco atrapalhado com o trabalho e com a conversa.

- O que foi? - Perguntei sem o mínimo interesse, ainda estava focado na minha bebida.

-Está aqui alguém que te quer dar os parabéns.

Tinha acabado de servir o ultimo cliente que ali estava naquele momento e, por isso, dirigiu-se até mim. Colocou os braços no balcão e direccionou o seu olhar para mim. Era um olhar carente, de saudade e de compaixão.

Eu olhei em redor mas não conheci ninguém que ali estava. Pensei que podia estar a gozar comigo mas o olhar dele dizia-me o contrário.

- Quem é, Jeremy? - Cravei os meus olhos nos dele de um mudo suplicante. Queria um milagre, queria que acontecesse algo bom hoje.

-Damon é... - Porém ele não continuou porque o meu telemóvel tocou. Eu olhei para o Jeremy frustradamente e procurei descobrir quem me ligava.

- O que foi agora? - Perguntei demasiado irritado para disfarçar.

-Tens de vir já para aqui! Agora! É uma ordem, Damon! - Caroline gritava excentricamente e acho que se eu não fosse para casa naquele momento, ela me cortava a cabeça ou ainda exagerava mais na festa.

-Ok ok. Já entendi! Já estou a ir, Barbie irritante! - Desliguei de imediato o telemóvel e meti-o no bolso das calças rudemente.

-Tenho de ir, Jer. Logo vais-me contar quem é... - Olhei-o com cara séria de quem está realmente interessado em saber e que não vai descansar até descobrir.

Já entardecera quando cheguei a casa. O sol iluminava já uma réstia do céu e a lua já me dava as boas noites. Abri a porta e quando o fiz ouvi gritos imensos mas todos eles produziram o mesmo som...PARABÉNS! Eram centenas de pessoas a produzir aquele som e estavam todas na minha sala. CAROLINE! Gritei silenciosamente.

-Obrigado a todos! - Tive que dizer...

Caroline deu início à festa e com isso deu também início à música. Todas as pessoas dançavam, riam e falavam com outras naquilo a que Caroline chamou festa de aniversário, apesar de não conhecer metade daquelas pessoas.

Percorri com o meu olhar todas aquelas pessoas para ver se encontrava uma em especial, mas não encontrei. A Elena não estava ali, no meio daquela gente. Não apareceu nem me deu os parabéns... Eu fora rejeitado há uns dias por ela e agora não aparece... Significa que já tomou a sua decisão. O Stefan.

Voltei a olhar para a multidão e vi Caroline e Tyler...

POV Caroline

- Eu amo-te! -Gritei eu a Tyler.

-Eu também, Caroline! - Ele respondeu com carinho e isso fez com que me agarrasse ainda mais a ele de uma forma ardente. Ele olhou-me nos olhos e beijou-me. - Vamos sair daqui. - Piscou-me o olho e pegou-me na mão para me levar dali.

POV Damon

Depois vi Stefan...

- Então, estás a ver se encontras alguém Damon? – Pergunta Stefan com os olhos a brilhar. Este dirige-se a mim como um assassino inocente.

- Já sei que a Elena não está cá. Não pôde vir… - Eu sabia que isto era mentira mas ele não podia ficar a saber o quanto destroçado eu estava por ela não aparecer.

-Acreditas mesmo nisso? – Sorriu de forma gloriosa, virou-me as costas e subiu para o andar de cima.

_Aii!_ Pensei furioso. Preferia o Stefan anjinho, que não fazia mal a ninguém, que era demasiado moralista para ser estupido e provocador. Sem pensar muito mais, segui-o e quando cheguei ao quarto dele, lá estava ele a rir porque soube de imediato que eu lá ia ter com ele.

Não aguentei mais a cumular a fúria que tinha por ele e dei-lhe um murro. Ele caiu no chão mas não por estar magoado mas sim para mostrar o quanto satisfeito estava por ver que tinha chagado àquele ponto.

-É isto que fazes quando a pessoa que amas não quer saber de ti? Damon, Damon sempre impulsivo. – Disse ele sem querer saber a minha resposta, continuando ainda a rir desalmadamente.

Eu ia responder mas o Jeremy chega do trabalho para vir para a festa e eu acho isso muito mais importante que esta discussão e rapidamente vou ter com ele ao andar de baixo.

-Jeremy, conta-me quem me queria dar os parabéns à tarde… - Aproximei-me dele tão rapidamente que ele se assustou. Mas de imediato ficou sério e acenou com a cabeça. – Vamos para o meu quarto.

- Jer, chega de suspense e conta-me … - Disse-lhe quando estava já a chegar ao meu quarto mas a frase ficou inacabada, depois de ter visto um papel em cima da minha cama e nunca o ter visto ali desde que saíra de casa…


	9. A Condenação

**Olá, leitores :)**

**Peço desculpa pela demora, mas como vão poder verificar o capitulo é grande. É um capitulo especial na minha opinião. **

**Espero que gostem :D **

* * *

Aproximei-me da minha cama para ver melhor o papel mas, apercebi-me que não era uma folha de papel, era um envelope. Um envelope branco e com pouca coisa lá dentro. Olhei para Jeremy, depois da pequena análise ao envelope desconhecido, este também olhava para o envelope desconfiado.

- Eu vou sair… Depois falamos melhor. – Acabou por dizer Jeremy constrangido.

Olhei para ele até ele abandonar o meu quarto e sentei-me na cama. _De quem seria isto_, pensei com medo de abrir o envelope. Mas tinha de abrir… estava também curioso.

Obriguei o papel a descolar, não foi necessária muita força para tal e quando vi o conteúdo do envelope, verifiquei que continha uma carta e uma fotografia.

Não estava à espera que isto acontecesse mas aquilo era demasiado real para mentir a mim próprio. A fotografia era minha e da Elena, no bar que eu a tinha levado na Georgia, depois de ela ter aquele acidente de carro.

Uma lágrima quis percorrer o meu rosto mas eu não deixei como sempre faço. Toquei na fotografia, onde o rosto de Elena permanecia intacto e quase que senti a suavidade da sua pele nos meus dedos.

De seguida, abri a carta e li atentamente para mim, aquilo que a minha amada tinha para me dizer.

"Parabéns, Damon!

Desculpa não te dar pessoalmente os parabéns mas sabes que não estou bem ainda. Quero ficar em casa a pensar nas coisas. Caso questiones como isto chegou à tua cama… Pedi ao Matt para o fazer.

Mas bem… o que eu queria dizer era que espero mesmo que vivas (morto) muitos anos, aliás para toda a eternidade, feliz e que te tornes sempre melhor como eu sempre insisti para que fosses, sabes?

Não sei quanto tempo vou durar mas antes que seja tarde demais, como já pensei que fosse, tenho de te dize algo que nunca te disse.

Eu amo-te Damon. Esta é a verdade. Eu sei que escolhi o Stefan, mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu não consigo esquecer o que significas para mim.

Espero que o teu dia acabe bem e boa festa."

- Elena

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto, enquanto dobrava de novo a carta. Ele disse que me amava como há muito tempo ninguém me dizia. Ela ama-me pelo que sou e pelo que já fui.

A lágrima que me escorreu pelo rosto não era gelada nem corroía toda a minha pele. Esta lágrima era doce, quente e hidratava toda a minha pele, e neste momento senti-me feliz por chorar porque, no fundo, acho que encontrei uma razão para chorar todas as noites.

Todo este momento de felicidade cessou no momento em que ouvi sons vibrantes vindos das escadas. Tentei-me concentrar em todos os sons para descobrir o que se passava e de repente o Jeremy entra no meu quarto demasiado ofegante e enervado. Pensei que poderia ter sido algum problema com a Bonnie mas quando olhei para a sua cara, vi os mesmos olhos de à pouco, implorar por atenção.

- Jeremy, o que se passa? – Perguntei enquanto avançava para junto dele.

-Bem, para além daquela pessoa que te queria dar os parabéns, há outra pessoa que me pediu urgentemente que viesse ter contigo, porque queria falar contigo.

Ele olhava-me incredulamente e eu não estava a perceber nada daquilo que ele me dizia. Ele falava demasiado rápido, até mesmo para mim.

- Calma! Devagar, Jeremy! – Tentei dizer mas de repente só me veio uma coisa à mente. Elena. – O que aconteceu à Elena? Jeremy, fala! – Não controlei os meus impulsos e empurrei-o até à parede mais próxima, agarrando-lhe o pescoço.

-Larga-me Damon!

-Visto que eu não o largava, gritou ainda mais alto, fazendo com que eu me lembra-se que estava a perder tempo e, por isso e mesmo só por isso, soltei-o.

-Agora está melhor. Há uma pessoa que …

- Vá, Jeremy! Diz de uma vez! – Começava a irritar o suspense.

- A Rose quer falar contigo!

- A Rose?!

O meu mundo caiu drasticamente de um precipício e nada podia fazer para reverter tal fatalidade.

-Sim, a Rose. – Depois começou a olhar para o seu lado e eu previ que ela estava ali.

-Rose, minha querida Rose, que saudade tinha tuas e daquilo que nós… - Disse ironicamente para não mostrar o quanto abalado estava.

- Damon isto é sério. Deixa-me concentrar.

_Agora uma criança estava a pedir para me calar?!_ , Interroguei a minha mente.

- O quê? Tu tens a certeza disso? Ela está mesmo a fazer isso? – Jeremy estava desesperado e até já ponha as mãos à cabeça. Ele disse ela, só podia ser a Elena.

- O que aconteceu à Elena? Diz-me Jeremy. Agora! Chega de esperas!

- A Rose disse-me que a Elena quer morrer. Ela parou de se alimentar há uns dias. Está muito fraca, Damon.

Não consegui diferir tudo aquilo de pé e sem qualquer pudor cai de joelhos no chão, diante de Jeremy, disposto a morrer também.

- Damon, temos de fazer alguma coisa! Ela está em casa, temos de lá ir e obriga-la a beber sangue. Damon reage!

Ouvi algumas palavras de desespero vindas de Jeremy mas não consegui tomar qualquer decisão. Estava morto, ainda mais, agora que fazia a ligação a tudo o que se tinha passado até àquele momento. As dores no corpo de Elena, coisa que nem reparei por estar tão habituada a vê-la humana. A carta que parecia uma despedida. O facto de não ter vindo à festa, para não mostrar quão debilitada estava. Tudo fazia sentido agora e eu tinha de agir. Agir por impulso.

- Vamos lá ter com ela. Vou só buscar sangue. Vai indo para a entrada. Já lá vou ter. – Acenei com a cabeça e ele retribui o gesto. Desapareci o mais rápido possível. Não podia perder tempo. Tinha de a salvar.

Estava a chegar à entrada, de forma lenta porque o que não faltava ali eram humanos incultos em assuntos vampíricos, quando Stefan se coloca no meu caminho.

- A que se deve tanta agitação, Damon?

-A Elena quer morrer. Vou meter-lhe sangue pela garganta abaixo. Fim da história. Adeus. – Disse ironicamente, dirigindo-me para a porta e fazendo sinal a Jeremy para prosseguir com o plano.

-Espera! – gritou Stefan agarrando-me no braço. – Não a podes obrigar a fazer isso. Tens de falar com ela mas ela é quem toma a decisão.

-Bravo Stefan! Deixar tomar as decisões dela? Já viste onde isso a levou? Deixa de agir como o príncipe encantado dela. Eu não a vou deixar morrer como tu deixas-te. Não vou!

Sai disparado de casa. Estava furioso e sedento de raiva. Como podia ele deixa-la morrer outra vez? Ela está errada e eu não a vou perder para sempre.

Parei o carro à porta de casa de Elena e sai a uma velocidade frenética do carro.

-Elena! – Gritei ansioso por ouvir a sua voz.

Como ela não respondeu, com um simples toque abri a porta que por sinal estava trancada. Senti Jeremy gelar atras de mim ao ver o que acabara de fazer mas optei por nem olhar para trás. Revistei a sala mas não se encontrava ninguém nela, por isso subi rapidamente as escadas e fui ao seu quarto.

Quando cheguei ao quarto de Elena, vi-a deitada na sua cama, completamente imóvel. Sabia que não estava morta porque não vi nenhuma estaca no lugar do seu coração, mas estava incapacitada. Essa incapacidade era gerada pelas veias secas do seu corpo e a cada toque rangiam tal como uma porta velha. Avancei para junto dela, sentando-me a seu lado na cama.

-Elena…Estás a ouvir-me? - Disse carinhosamente enquanto lhe apertava a mão.

Senti os seus dedos rodearem os meus e assim, só fez com que eu ficasse mais carinhoso com ela. Arranjei-me na cama de a forma a puder segurar a sua cabeça, para que ficasse mais fácil de ingerir o sangue. Mordi o meu pulso, já que Jeremy estava petrificado à entrada de casa.

- Bebe, minha querida. Vais ficar bem. Tens de beber, precisamos de falar. – Pedi-lhe enquanto encostava o meu pulso à sua boca e apesar da sua indecisão inicial, acabou por acatar o meu pedido.

Com o tempo, ela começou a ficar melhor, apesar da quantidade de sangue ingerida ser muito pouca.

- Elena, consegues falar?

-Sim, acho que sim. – Sussurrou ela, enquanto se tentava sentar.

-Porque é que fizeste aquilo? Não te posso perder Elena. Não posso mesmo.

Depois de o dizer, ela olhou-nos nos olhos e permanecemos assim alguns minutos. Ela admirou o meu rosto e eu o dela, apesar de já o saber decore. Porém ela não tinha força suficiente para ficar sentada e inclinou-se e repousou a sua cabeça no meu ombro.

-O Jeremy vai-te trazer mais sangue e quero que o bebas. Amanha falamos melhor sobre isto. Agora não tens forças para isso e precisas de descansar.

-Não! – Conseguiu gritar e assustou-me. Não estava à espera daquilo. Será que estava a recusar beber sangue? – Não vás! Fica comigo. Eu bebo sangue, faço o que quiseres mas fica comigo.

Fiquei confuso com aquela confissão mas tentei não me mostrar surpreso.

-Calma, Elena… Eu não vou a lado nenhum. Vou só buscar o sangue e fico aqui contigo. – Sorri ao dize-lo e fui buscar rapidamente o sangue.

Ela bebeu todo o sangue que lhe dei e depois coloquei-a na cama.

-Vá, dorme… - Acariciei-lhe a testa e ela gemeu, talvez de dores que ainda deveria ter no corpo.

-Anda para aqui… para a minha beira… por favor. – Eu sorri, a felicidade transbordava das minhas entranhas.

-Sim, eu vou.

Fechei a porta do seu quarto e desliguei a luz. Deitei-me na sua cama com ela. Elena rapidamente se aconchegou a mim e eu apenas me ajustei ao seu corpo.

Consegui salva-la mais uma vez. Stefan não aparecera e eu não me incomodei a pensar no que ele estava a sentir, já fizera estragos que chegue para uma eternidade. Descartei esse pensamento quando outro se sobrepôs. Amanha, teria que falar com Elena sobre tudo. Sobre a carta, a suposta morte, a nossa relação. E ainda teria que descobrir quem me queria dar os parabéns.

Depois de toda aquela reflexão, apercebi-me que deixara a minha festa sem aniversariante e ri-me por isso. Mas nada mais importava enquanto estivesse ali com Elena.

* * *

**Então gostaram do capitulo ? E da Rose? **

**Nos proximos capitulos...**

**Quem será que quer dar os parabéns a Damon?**

**Se Klaus está morto como Tyler pode aparecer ?**

**Será que Elena já decidiu com quem quer ficar?**

**E a discussão com Stefan? Será que ainda não tinha falado da transformação de Elena?**

**Continuem a ler, comentem e façam um escritor feliz :D**


End file.
